Lupine
by doubt to doubt
Summary: Kouga.Ayame -Collection of AU OneShots- 02: Cute. "After you're done with your howling promptly throw yourself off a cliff." "Geez calm down- woah, that look could make small children drop dead."
1. Vibrant

**Disclaimer for the series**: I don't own _Inuyasha _or any of its characters.

**Lupine  
><strong>by_ .SilverDays. _

* * *

><p><strong>01: Vibrant.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You don't like your hair."

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Ayame looked up from her magazine, startled at the random enquiry. Dropping the hand that was previously playing with one of the scarlet locks in question, she met Kouga's gaze questioningly. "What'd you mean?"

The two were lazing around in Ayame's apartment. They were sitting at the couch in the living room; Ayame comfortably nestled between his legs. Since the TV was only blaring commercials for the time being, she put it on mute.

He shrugged, "You hate the colour."

Shock settled over her, but she bother with a denial. Instead she gave a somewhat sheepish smile, "Why'd you think that?"

"The makeup advert you've been staring at for the past ten minutes has something to do with it," he rolled his eyes.

She turned back to her magazine. The current page showed a girl with lush brown tresses sporting rose tinted lips. She let out a thoughtful hum, taking hold of a strand of her own hair again.

"So why the distaste?"

She muttered something under her breath about him suddenly being so wordy. "I don't know, it's so different. Not every day you see a natural red-headed Japanese girl. When we're with the others I stick out like a sore thumb." She pulled on a pigtail irritably. "I just wish it was less _vibrant_."

A larger hand enveloped her own, halting her tugging. "You ever thought of trying to change it?"

She gave a small nod. "I've thought of dyeing it before – at a salon or something. But I've never actually gone through with it. Maybe one day, who knows?"

A brief silence settled, and Kouga felt a fond smile tugging at his own lips. He brought his hand up, entangling it in her scarlet locks. "Well _I_ love your hair." At her stunned look, he continued. "When we first met, it's what first caught my interest. You're right; girls with natural red hair and green eyes in Japan aren't common. But neither are girls who are stubborn as hell, have a quick temper and a fiery attitude to boot."

With a roll of her eyes she managed to elbow him playfully, despite the grin threatening to break out. He dropped his hand to wrap around her waist and closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

"Like I said, I love your hair. So don't go changing it."

And despite the sappiness of it all her heart warmed all the same. "You know, you never fail to surprise me with these rare insightful moments of yours."

Eyes still closed, he grinned and responded with a half-hearted command to shut up. She laughed, putting the forgotten magazine away and putting the TV off mute. As the commercials on the TV ended and the show Kouga had been watching came back on, the couple focused their attention onto it.

As she began to listlessly twirl a scarlet lock, she glanced towards Kouga. _Thank you. _

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know Ayame was a filler character but I adore this couples. They need more recognition! Kouga shows a sweet side to Kagome all the time, so he I figured he has one for Ayame as well (even if he turns into a sap). The ending is so overused but I couldn't think of anything else for it sooo.  
>If you have the time, please drop a review to tell me what you think.<p>

_- Silver._


	2. Cute

**02: Cute**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Hic._

"Did you hear that?"

"Nope."

...

_Hic. _

"Ayame, tell me you heard that."

"Kouga, what game are you trying to play now?"

"I'm not making it up!"

"Really now?"

...

_Hic._

"Babe, I heard it again, I _swear._"

"Kouga _shut up._"

"I'm not hearing things."

"No, you're just delusional."

"_Ayame_."

"..."

_Hic. _

"..."

"Babe? I think that sound just came from you."

"And I think you should kindly keep your hallucinations to yourself."

"Sass isn't gonna change the fact that you just made that sound."

"Clearly you doubt my ab-"

_Hic._

_... _

"After you're done with your howling promptly throw yourself off a cliff."

"Ha ha haa, our dear Ayame has the hiccups!"

"Our dear Ayame is about to _smack that maniac grin off your face_."

"Geez calm down- woah, that look could make small children drop dead."

"I've been practising."

"All right I'll stop. Still need my balls intact, who else would satisfy your morning cravings?"

"...You're infuriating."

_Hic. _

"Don't know why you're so hung up about this anyway. I think it's-"

"_Don't."_

"Ah- didn't have to claw me babe, I think you drew some blood."

"Good."

_Hic. _

_..._

"Cute."

An elbow was swiftly shoved into Kouga's stomach.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I _had _to add that line, Kouga just seems to be one of those makes-sex-innuendos. I had hiccups yesterday, so that's the inspiration for this. The shortest one yet (exactly 200 years excluding the author's note and title) and my first only-dialogue (not counting that part at the end) fic! Ayame seems _too _irritable in this, but oh well. And a thank you to _Kimiko888 _for actually leaving a review:)  
>Hope you liked this, please leave a review and tell me what you think.<p>

_- Silver._


End file.
